Impulse
by Bonnielass90
Summary: A collection of drabbles and one shots from The Broken Compass and The Black Pearl forum. Think well before clicking as your mind might be blown away!
1. Impulse

A/N: **This is my first attempt at writing a piece for Pirates of the Caribbean or anything else. So I apologize beforehand for any mistakes of any kind you will encounter. I promise that if I am to be pointed in the right way, I will correct them and improve my style. Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

As much as her consciousness cried to find another way, her unconscious weighted harder.

"_You will come over to my side. I know it. One word love: curiosity. You long for freedom. You long to do what you want to do because you want it. To act on selfish impulse_".

How well had he figured her out…Without knowing that much about Elizabeth, Jack had read the thirst for freedom her eyes bathed in even from the beginning.

She strived to take control of her body, but all the attempts proved pointless. Her legs had life of their own now. She stepped forward in slow pace. She could almost hear her heart pounding in her ears like a mad drum, causing a sensation of dizziness. If there were indeed other ways of protecting the crew, or killing the Kraken, she had already chosen the easiest and most convenient to satisfy her selfish desire.

Before Elizabeth could grab hold of what she was doing, she pressed her chest against Jack's. Looking in his eyes, from the first moment they met, she had seen what she truly yearned for: freedom; a spirit untamed by any of the human laws. That was the essence of Jack Sparrow. And she had to know what it tasted like. The young lady crushed her lips against his in a petty attempt to strain Jack of his very quintessence.

Elizabeth Swann had finally given in to her egocentric impulse.


	2. Recrimination

**A/N: This is my second response to the Black Pearl forum challenge of the week. The word is recrimination**

**I dedicate this to a wonderful friend of mine who acquainted me with the world of fanfiction. I will forever be in your debt Anca. Thank you!**

* * *

Jack stared into the horizon. The salty breeze of the sea brushed his sun burned face smoothly.

He knew he was close. The shifting waters gave him that certainty. Having sailed these seas since a young boy, Jack knew them by heart by now. A sole change of the color, a single piece of land was enough to stir the pirate in the right direction.

He was closing, however, to newer lands, and he knew it. But he had confidence that the sea would guide him. She always had. In the moments he had most needed her, the salty waters would come to his aid. He had no reason to believe that this time would be different.

After spending countless days on that rusty dinghy, Jack longed to stretch his legs on the Pearl. More than anything, he missed her. In his mind, nothing compared to the feeling of the steering wheel in his hands. A soft sigh escaped his lips. Fortunately, he did not have enough time to dwell on the forming image of the Pearl in his mind, for in the far horizon, his eyes fixed upon a shade of what looked like land. Grabbing the spyglass, he got up to check if it was true.

"_Land HO!_" Jack cried out. After another couple of hours, he reached the spot where he had seen the land. Except, it wasn't there. Jack ran from one side of the dinghy to the other, but indeed there was nothing there. Downcast, he let his body fall on the pew. It was the first time she had let him down. For the first time she had misled him. But would that even be possible? He was sure he had been sailing into the right direction.

A leery smile curved his lips. "_Treacherous missus_".

The dinghy shacked dangerously. Jack gripped the edges, the corner of his lips dropping. As if the waves unexpectedly caught life, they began faltering the boat. The skies were perfectly blue, the wind was blowing gently. Nothing to explain the strange phenomenon. Before things could get out of hand, Jack got up and bowed in front of the sea. "_Was a joke love_" he said.

Seemingly, that had been the right thing to do because after a short while, the sea currents calmed down and everything returned to normal.

Had it been a recrimination? Only the sea could tell.


End file.
